1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus which measures a plurality of eye characteristics of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a multifunction ophthalmic apparatus comprising an intraocular pressure measurement unit which measures intraocular pressure of an examinee's eye and an eye refractive power measurement unit which measures eye refractive power of the eye, which are arranged in an up-and-down direction. This ophthalmic apparatus comprises a measurement part including separate measurement optical axes positioned in the up-and-down direction. By moving the measurement part in the up-and-down direction by an up-and-down driving unit, one of the measurement optical axes is aligned with the eye, and measurement is performed (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,620 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei01-265937). In this apparatus, a television camera for picking up an image of an anterior segment of the eye is used for alignment between the eye and the apparatus. The television camera is shared by the intraocular pressure measurement unit and the eye refractive power measurement unit. The anterior-segment image picked up by the television camera is observed by an examiner using a display monitor provided on the apparatus.
In the above ophthalmic apparatus, the anterior-segment image is not displayed on the display monitor during switching of measurement modes (e.g. switching from an eye refractive power measurement mode to an intraocular pressure measurement mode). This is because the television camera is shared by the intraocular pressure measurement unit and the eye refractive power measurement unit. Consequently, the examiner cannot observe the eye during the switching of the measurement modes.